1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object maneuvering arrangement, for instance an arrangement for maneuvering a door or like device.
2. Description of The Prior Art
With regard, for instance, to doors that are comprised of one or two flexible fabric door panels that can be raised and lowered in the manner of a curtain or a folding door with the aid, for instance, of lines in co-action with a bottom beam carried by the fabric door panel or panels, there is a significant need of a technically and economically attractive maneuvering arrangement.